Typically, antitheft devices are attached to merchandise to cause alarms to go off when the merchandise is stolen from a store without the antitheft device being removed. Such devices are inadequate because thieves can simply find the device on the item, remove the device from the merchandise, and then depart from the store. For example, leather jackets and other expensive items are often tagged with magnetic devices or devices that explode with ink when removed. Skilled thieves can find this security device and remove it using the same removal devices used by stores. The thief then walks out with the leather jacket, undetected. If the thief were unable to find the security device on the jacket, he could not remove it. Furthermore, if the security device was manufactured into the lining of the jacket, the thief would have to tear apart the jacket to find the device, destroying that which was sought by the thief. As a result, antitheft devices and methods, whereby transmitters are manufactured directly into discreet portions of items targeted by thieves, such that thieves cannot tell where the security device is on the item, are highly desirable. In addition, apparatus and software capable of visually tracking merchandise and other mobile items on a monitor, in real time, is highly desirable.
In addition, information involving mobile elements is typically acquired visually, such as by reading information, such as names and/or destinations, printed directly on a carrier of a mobile element, such as a postal container. Such systems are inadequate because millions of mobile elements are processed daily utilizing either (a) the vision of human laborers, (b) scanners (using a bar code), and/or (c) computers which can “read”. For example, United States Postal Service (USPS) employees must properly orient mail parcels in order for a computer to “read” the destination information written on the envelope or package. This process is time, labor, and cost intensive, as well as occasionally unreliable, as poor handwriting sometimes results in misrouting of the package by a computer which is only capable of “reading” neat handwriting. Furthermore, when a postal container, such as an Express Mail envelope, is sent to the US Patent and Trademark Office (PTO), PTO employees must sort out the nature of the package, such as whether it contains a provisional or non-provisional application. Information contained in the cover sheet of such applications, such as applicant names and application types, must be visually read and processed by PTO employees. As a result, an automated and discreet processing system for high package-volume recipients, such as the USPS or PTO, which can upload and process information from each package, without visually reading or scanning the information, would be highly desirable. In addition, failure of the envelope to reach the PTO may result in the loss of an earlier filing date. Generally, the PTO can send a return receipt post card to the sender of a patent application, however, this receipt takes several days to receive. As a result, an instantaneous system informing a sender when his package is being opened, would also be highly desirable.
A primary object and feature of this pioneering invention is to provide improved acquisition, communication, and management of mobile element-related information, where current systems are occasionally unreliable, as well as time, labor, and cost intensive. Another object of the present invention is to provide an unnoticeable antitheft mechanism. A further object of the present invention is to provide modules for improved acquisition, communication, and management of mobile element-related information, utilizing discreet transmitters, receivers, sensors, processors, and/or data storage elements. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.